


pine-ing

by germany



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Inanimate Objects, KIND of spit used as lube stick with me here, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Love, ok hey guys im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germany/pseuds/germany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dang is Wataru Hibiki desperate!!!!</p><blockquote>
  <p>“T’is neither here nor there, Wataru,” he mutters to himself quietly before slowly stroking his hand across the wood, taking a deep breath as he did so. Thoughts of Eichi berated him now, ones of a different nature. Images danced through his mind of His Majesty pressed against the wood, another more vivid one of him pressing up behind Wataru, his hips digging into the edge of the desk.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	pine-ing

**Author's Note:**

> Im ruining this fandom and im ruining myself  
> if u read my fic with tsukasa ull see that not only h e is interested in The Desk but this is probably too far  
> if uve watched code geass this was actually based off of [this clip of nina](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kqs-V_p7uMo) (nsfw ish?? + creepy) 
> 
> this was once again beta'd by [chikaras](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaras) thank u so much for suffering for me...

Darkness surrounded him as Wataru flitted around the student council room, closing the curtains in earnest. fine had left school already, not questioning him as he stayed behind (they weren’t completely certain about what he did after school, anyhow). So there he stood, alone, in the darkness, a plan in motion that he had thought of for hours on end, the past week plagued with every image of Eichi his mind could create. 

There was absolutely no way that he could confess to the ethereal beauty; the man would never love him, and he knew that well. It didn’t stop his imagination, his hopes, his dreams, his love for him at all--all of those were full force, ravaging him day and night, taking him over at the worst of times. This was one of those times, a lapse of judgement and only that.

The oddball stood in front of the desk which Eichi sat every day, looking over at him, that sweet smile gracing his lips. If only that smile could be for him alone, something that he could cherish that’s full of more than camaraderie. He choked back tears and shook his head gently, hair cascaded around him as if it comforted him instead of the president. This was just how things were to be.

“T’is neither here nor there, Wataru,” he mutters to himself quietly before slowly stroking his hand across the wood, taking a deep breath as he did so. Thoughts of Eichi berated him now, ones of a different nature. Images danced through his mind of His Majesty pressed against the wood, another more vivid one of him pressing up behind Wataru, his hips digging into the edge of the desk.

Delicately rolling himself against the wood as he imagined Eichi would caused his pants to tighten, a soft “ah” escaping his lips. With hesitance, he slipped his hand down to unbutton his uniform’s pants, pushing them down only to allow himself the room to slip his dick into his hand and stroke it momentarily before returning to his fantasies, pressing his erection against the cool mahogany. 

A shaky breath escaped his lips as he slid down the desk, leaning his forehead against the hard material. His hair was a mess about him, one hand gripping hard to the edge of the wood while the other scraped against it trying to find purchase as he began to thrust his hips. The drag and pull of his dick against the wood made him delirious already, and the harsh feeling of the jutting edge only caused him to piston harder.

Once he felt himself begin to dribble he grabbed his erection again, pressing it against the wood and slowing his hips. Slow thrusts had him instinctively biting at the desk, his canines digging scratches into the old mahogany. God, he hopes that Eichi doesn’t find those. What if he did? The thought rips a moan from his throat.

As his desperation rose, he lifted momentarily to lick his fingers, dribbling saliva that had pooled in his mouth from the pressure on his cheek. He completely depended on his face to keep him steady and moved his other hand to slide down the back of his pants, wet fingers pressing and teasing his entrance. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pretended that Eichi was behind him, teasing him, making him come so undone. “Your Majesty…” he whimpered, voice muffled for the fact that his cheek was pressed against the desk. “Please, please Your Majesty!”

Responding to his own begging he pressed his fingers harder against his entrance, one entering him delicately until the first knuckle and then pulling back out. The thought that they were Eichi’s hands tore a groan from his throat and he bucked his hips into his hand, pelvis hitting hard against the edge. Already, he was close, pain and pleasure reaching to heights that he could have never believed possible in a mix that brought him to tears.

Drool flowed freely onto the desk as he went back to  pressing his fingers against his entrance, thrusting swiftly into his hand and the back onto his fingers. It /was just enough, arching his back as if he could cause the imaginary Eichi to give him a compliment on how much he wanted him.

The pooling in his abdomen began to hurt and he began begging again, pleading for his release to a man who only stood there in his imagination. He spread himself open with two of his fingers while simultaneously pressing down on his cock harder than he had prior.

“Eichi!” He called out loudly as he came across the desk before he went limp over it. Rasping breaths filled the room as he tried to calm himself, hands dropping against the desk.

After a few minutes of recuperation, he stood up and began cleaning up his mess. Thankfully, there would be no staining, but there were many scratches from not only his teeth but his nails as well. If His Majesty asks him, he’ll have to have an appropriate excuse.

With thoughts of how to distract the president should he ask, he leaves the student council room. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello.... welcome to down here... after the fic... im sorry
> 
> my twitter is @irlshu + my nsfw twitter where i Plan this shit most of the time is @sinzakis


End file.
